It's All Going Rather Swimmingly
by Feral Inari
Summary: Sanji is a lifeguard at SouthBlue Gym. A man with three earrings caught his eye a while ago, now they're alone...  AU one-shot ZoSan - EXPLICIT YAOI content!I DONT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS if I did it would be aired at a later time...SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Stroke, stroke, breath, stroke, stroke, breath… it was the same every night, at the same time. Sanji had been the night time lifeguard at the South Blue Gym for almost a year now. He needed the extra cash for his restaurant so he'd taken this job to boost his income. He'd only planned to be there a few months at most… but there were certain perks to this job that had him coming back every night regardless of how tired he was from his day at the Baratie. Said perk was currently swimming in the racing lane below him.

The green haired man had been swimming a ridiculous amount of lengths every night without fail. Minimum was two hundred and fifty lengths… yes he'd counted… didn't mean he was obsessed with the guy! He just enjoyed the view. The green haired man had a body to die for, not bulky with muscle but well muscled enough for Sanji's liking, he had broad shoulders, pecs and abs toned to dreamlike perfection and an ass that was as pert as he could wish for settled above a strong toned pair of legs. He loved the fact the object of his observation wore tight swimming shorts that started just below his hip bones showing of that enticing "v" of muscle, and finished a little way down his powerful looking thighs.

Every time the man reached the end of the pool and completed a flawless tumble turn Sanji got the slightest glimpse of ass before he was gliding effortlessly through the water again. He seemed to be going all out tonight, he'd already passed his previous record of four hundred and eighty-six lengths and was still going strong.

"Sanji?" a woman's voice drew him out of his admiration.

"Oh, hi Nami, everything ok?"

"Yeah, he's still swimming? Jeeze, is closing time, everyone else is ready to go home, you gonna to kick him out?"

Sanji considered for a second, "Nah, looks like he's got something he needs to work out, I'll lock up."

"I thought you might say that." Nami was a fellow lifeguard who worked at the children's pool. She was very good at getting the rowdy children to behave. She was also very good at noticing what others didn't, she knew Sanji fancied the pants… or rather trunks off the man in the pool. She had to admit he had good taste. "Catch," she threw the keys up, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night Nami." he smiled down at her, then went back to watching the swimmer.

After another hour when the count was up to five hundred and sixty the man finally heaved himself out of the pool, sitting heavily on the side trying to catch his breath. Sanji got down from his perch and, a little nervously, went to join him.

"Record swim there." He said joining the man on the pool edge.

He looked up at him and quirked a smile, "Thanks, helps me clear my head."

"Hard day?" Sanji asked, pulse quickening as he realised he was actually talking to the guy he'd be "observing" for a while.

"You could say that yeah," the swimmer looked around realising nobody was around, "What time is it?" he asked surprised.

"Eleven, everyone went home a while ago."

"Shit… sorry you should have said something." he reached up holding the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I let time get away from me sometimes."

"Hey, it's no problem, it's not like my job is particularly strenuous." _Certainly aint a strain on the eyes!_ Sanji looked again at the swimmer, he had such dark eyes… "Umm… Don't you usually have three earrings in?" he asked noticing the middle one of the three long gold earrings the man wore was missing.

He reached up to check, "Aww shit! Must have come out when I was swimming. D'you mind if I go back in for a quick look? They've kind of got a sentimental value."

"No problem, I'll help." Sanji pushed himself up stripping off his yellow lifeguards t-shirt exposing his lithe upper body. He saw the man looking at him in a rather intense way and dove into the pool before his blush became to apparent.

He felt the water disturbance before he saw the swimmer. He watched as the mans body knifed through the water, carrying him deep into the pool after a well executed dive. When the man signalled to him that he'd try this side of the pool Sanji nodded and indicated he'd try the other side.

Sanji's search was much less efficient since he spent fifty percent of the time discretely watching the other man. He surfaced for another breath and looked around the surface of the pool, knowing his luck the earring had been dragged down one of the filters… but he really wanted to find it. _One more try_. He dove back below the surface and kicked strongly until he was at the bottom, the familiar pressure making his ears pop, he swam as close to the bottom of the pool as possible and scoured the area. Just as his lungs began to protest eh caught a glint of gold near one of the filters. As he got closer he could see the tapered golden earring slowly travelling along the pool floor to the nearest filter, if he went for another breath now, he'd probably be too late, he kicked his legs hard reaching the lost earring before it could be lost and possible mangled by the filters. His lungs were burning now, with a practiced movement he crouched on the pool bottom and launched himself upwards powerfully so that he wouldn't have to waste more energy on kicking. He broke the surface, gasping to fill his lungs again. He made his way to the side of the pool.

"Hey, you ok?" Sanji looked up to see the man with the missing earring looking down at him with concern. "Thought you were planning on staying down there for the night or something, that's a good set of lungs you've got!" he offered his hand to help Sanji out of the pool.

He took the hand and felt the strong grip pull him from the pool. "Nah, while I like being a lifeguard, I don't think the chlorine would be particularly sleep inducing." he held up the earring, "here."

The dark eyes lit up, "Great! Thanks!" he smiled taking the proffered item. "I'm Zoro by the way."

He had a smile that set Sanji's pulse racing, "No problem, I'm Sanji, your friendly South Blue Gym lifeguard." he replied, " You said they had sentimental value, couldn't just let the pool filters have their way with it!" _Wouldn't mind having my way with you though… _

They walked into the changing rooms together to get changed and go home.

"No way I'll be able to get it back in now though. I need a mirror and those kids broke the one in here last week. I'll have to keep hold of it until I get home."

"I could give you a hand." Sanji offered without thinking t through properly, "I mean if you want to get it back in now rather than having to carry it around."

The man hesitated for a minute, "Err… sure, thanks." he held out the earring, dropping it into Sanji's open hand.

Sanji stepped closer trying to keep the tremor in his hands from showing, he didn't know why he'd offered! He knew he would react like this, how could he not, he'd wanted to get closer to Zoro but never really thought he'd have the chance. He stood close as he put the earring through the piercing and clipped it together. His hand brushed against Zoro's neck and he felt the other man shiver at the contact, sighing slightly.

"Done." Sanji coughed to try to stop his voice coming out as gruff as it had, "Done." he said again in a slightly improved tone.

Zoro nodded and looked into Sanji's visible eye, the other hidden by a curtain of blonde dripping from the pool. Then he did something totally unexpected. He grabbed the back of the lifeguards head and kissed him deeply.

Although shocked Sanji's body knew exactly what it wanted to do, needing no prompting from his currently short-circuited brain. He kissed back fervently pressing their soaked bodies together, feeling Zoro's muscular arms pulling him in hungrily was heaven. Teeth nipped, tongues explored and hands drifted.

Sanji's hands wandered along the swimmers back feeling the muscles tense and relax in response to his touch. He felt himself being backed up against the counter where the mirror should have been. The length of their bodies were now pressed completely together and Sanji could feel the rock hard arousal belonging to Zoro slowly, torturously, being ground against his own. He gasped breaking the kiss.

"You ok with this? Last chance to back out before I can't stop myself." Zoro said, his voice music to Sanji's ears now that it was rough with pent up lust. His reply was physical rather than vocal as he roughly palmed Zoro's cock through the thin layer of wet material. A feral grin graced the other mans lips before he dove for Sanji's neck. Sanji let his head roll back exposing his neck fully to the ministrations of the other man, teeth and lips being put to good use. He slipped his hands into Zoro's trunks eager to feel the mans arousal in his capable hands. Much to his satisfaction Zoro bucked eagerly into the touch snaking his hands down to Sanji's well formed ass and kneading it with his thumbs.

As Sanji increased the pace Zoro growled into his neck, his breathing, like Sanji's, becoming more ragged by the second. He pushed the lifeguards shorts down past his hips, then slowly to his knees. Sanji shivered as he was exposed to the cool air of the changing room, his taught cock bobbed up to his stomach. He coloured as he saw Zoro look at it hungrily, and was further shocked when Zoro dropped to his knees and took him whole.

"hah, fuck!" he gasped loudly as the warmth of Zoro's mouth enveloped him. He felt a very talented tongue roll around his member as Zoro slowly bobbed his head almost completely releasing Sanji then swallowing him whole once more. He wanted to thrust deeper and it was taking all his will not to. He gripped the counter top, his knuckles turning white. Sanji's legs began to buckle and Zoro's strong hands moved to his hips to help support him. As if the sensation wasn't enough Sanji looked down to see himself disappearing into possibly the sexiest mouth he'd seen in… well… ever! He groaned drawing the attention of the man currently causing the weakness in his knees. Now the sight was even more erotic as their eyes met burning with lust. Sanji knew if things continued as they were it was going to end far too soon.

"I need to fuck you." he said hoping Zoro was up for being bottom, Sanji was so desperate to fuck him raw.

Zoro released him with one last teasing flick of his tongue. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, "What are you waiting for?" Zoro raised an eyebrow as he seductively lowered his skin tight trunks, kicking them off to the side. He stood confidently. Completely. Naked.

When Sanji hesitated Zoro took his hand, separating a finger from the rest and putting it into his mouth sucking on it like it was something extremely tasty. Zoro allowed Sanji to walk behind him, still occupied with slicking the blondes finger. Sanji pressed his body against Zoro's stealing some of his body heat. He felt Zoro hum around his finger as he felt the blondes cock rub enticingly against his ass, he pushed back into the sensation.

When Sanji's finger was well and truly slicked Zoro released it, perfectly willing to let the blonde do whatever the hell he wanted, he didn't care what it was so long as it included fucking him.

Sanji was too into the moment to be even remotely nervous now. Roughly he pushed Zoro forwards until he was bent forwards, gripping the counter-top. Using a knee he spread Zoro before him, slipping his hand between the other mans thighs pressing into the tight ring of muscle with his finger. Zoro shuddered against it, trying to relax at the sudden intrusion. He had wanted this for a while, part of the reason he didn't go to one of the larger more equipped gym's was this blonde… the blonde currently finger fucking him, the more he thought about it the more he felt himself unravel. He slowed his breathing, he was determined this was going to last.

As Sanji slowly began to move his finger within the other man, he concentrated on finding the spot that would drive him wild, he wanted to hear more sounds from him, the growl he heard earlier was sex itself and he wanted to hear it again. The man in front of him was powerfully masculine and the fact he was going to take him… it was enough to make him come right now. He added another finger scissoring slowly, then adjusting the angle he probed deeper. He knew he'd found the spot when he was rewarded with more of Zoro's sounds.

"Fuck…" he breathed as his vision went fuzzy. He was breathing hard now, the chill of the changing rooms not affecting him in the slightest. He wanted more and he wanted it now. "Fuck me. Now." he commanded in a rumbling voice, his head now resting on his arms crossed in front of him on the counter.

Sanji would have thought he needed more preparation, but, considering the blatant need in the mans voice he decided to oblige, he used the pre-cum beading at the tip of his cock to coat himself then pressed against Zoro's tight entrance.

The green haired man breathed deeply willing himself to relax, Sanji was bigger than he'd thought. He could feel the blonde seating himself slowly, trembling with the effort not to just drive in. Becoming impatient Zoro trust backwards, Sanji was in to the hilt in one swift movement. They both held still as they adjusted. Zoro was so tight Sanji thought he'd come the second he moved. He waited for the other man to signal he was ready.

"Move." Zoro said in that silky low voice Sanji thought he might become addicted to. He pulled almost all the way out, then without warning slammed back in, hard. He had the feeling this man liked it rough. He repeated the action, Zoro meeting each thrust so that their bodies came together with bruising force, he spread his legs wider to give the blonde better access. Slender hands gripped his hips as the lifeguard built up a steady, unforgiving rhythm.

Zoro wished that the mirror hadn't been broken, the sounds of the blonde behind him were erotic enough, but, he'd wager the sight was even better. That thought in mind he looked back over his shoulder. Sanji's pale lithe body shone in the lights of the changing room as it was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His head was thrown back, mouth open as he gasped for breath, concentrating on what he was doing. He reached down to his dripping cock, pumping it to match the rhythm set by Sanji. Zoro tensed around the lifeguard making him look down sharply.

The look turned on the lifeguard by the man in front of him was pure, unadulterated desire… and he loved it, but, he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. Driving into Zoro was enough to overload his senses without the visual of him pressing back against him, while watching him work. The final straw was when Zoro reached back for Sanji's hand wrapping it around his cock so that they worked it together.

Sanji's rhythm went to hell, raggedly he fucked Zoro as hard as he could, forcing curse words from him with almost every thrust. As Zoro got louder Sanji got closer, he moved his hand over Zoro's member faster, tightening his grip as he did so. Zoro suddenly tensed, "Shit!" he all but snarled as Sanji made him come hard all over his hand and stomach.

If Zoro was tight before it was nothing compared to right now. Sanji pounded into him erratically his climax hitting him violently as he emptied himself deep inside Zoro. His body shuddered and he braced himself against Zoro as his legs buckled.

Once able to stand, and for that matter see, hear and think normally, Sanji removed himself and collapsed on a nearby bench. A chuckle from the other man made him look out from under the arm he had draped over his face.

Zoro stood against the counter looking sexy as hell, all ruffled and flushed. "I'm grabbing a shower, if I sit down now, I'll be here for the rest of the night. He walked over to the showers treating Sanji to the fine view of his pert arse.

Zoro turned the shower up to scalding, enjoying the tingle on his skin. He felt very well satisfied and … well to be honest pretty damn smug, the sudden decision to kiss Sanji ad been the best decision he'd made in a long time. Dull thoughts of what the next day had in store for him tried to pierce his content bubble, he pushed them away quickly.

Sanji was just entering the shower as Zoro finished, they smirked as they passed each other. Sanji rushed his shower in the hopes that he'd be finished before Zoro was done getting changed. with dismay as he wrapped a towel around his waist he heard the changing room door swing shut.

"Damn…" he dressed and went about closing up the building, turning off lights and locking doors on auto pilot as he recalled screwing the man he's desired for almost a year now. As he got to reception and flicked the last light switch he wondered if it was a one time thing. He really knew nothing about Zoro… just that he could swim for an insane amount of time and he was amazing to fuck… He shook his head, thinking about things too much just lead to disappointment, it had probably been a heat of the moment thing that wouldn't happen again. For some reason the thought of that was dampening his spirits.

Sanji locked the main doors and sighed heavily putting a cigarette to his lips. There was a cool breeze tonight. Carried on that breeze was a delicate chiming sound. He turned his head in that direction, only just keeping his cigarette in his mouth when he gawped in surprise. There, propped against the street light, in a well tailored pair of trousers, white shirt and black tie done up loosely, jacket slung over his shoulder was Zoro. His three earrings chiming together in the breeze as he grinned confidently at the blonde. He slowly made his way over.

He stopped in front of the gawping man, took the cigarette from his mouth and kissed him, it was quick but held the promise of more, "Unless you object," Zoro said calmly replacing the cigarette in Sanji's mouth, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh… sure." Sanji said slightly stunned… _That's what you get for thinking negatively. "Tomorrow" he repeated._

_Zoro flashed him that irresistible smile and walked off down the street into the darkness._

_Sanji waited until he was sure Zoro was well gone then whirled over to his car. He got in with a huge grin on his face, wound the window down and put on his music. If you'd been stood on the corner of the street as he turned on his way home you would have caught his triumphant "Fuck yeah!" as he sped by._


	2. Chapter 2

Long awaited Chapter 2~

Please enjoy! Oh and if you haven't already seen it... go check this out! There be some lovely work relating to my fic from InfectedPlushieLove on DeviantArt it's simply B.E.A UUUUUTiful! There is more on this lovely ladies profile over on DA, you should sooooo check it out!

The link is on my profile and it's worth a look-see. Zoro Looks H.O.T!

* * *

As Zoro made his way home in the dark feeling pretty pleased with himself he became aware of a second set of footsteps. He stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, clenching his jaw slightly and continuing to walk at the same steady pace. When the footsteps refused to go away he huffed,

"What do you want?" Came his gruff question… there was no reply. He continued to walk, as did the person behind him. "Is it not enough I have to deal with you people all day? Now I can't have my privacy at night?" he asked the cooling night air.

"Privacy? You know you don't get privacy when Mihawk needs something." The silky feminine voice replied now closer to Zoro's ear.

"I work for Mihawk all day Boa; I do as I wish with the rest of my time. Go. Away." he said over his shoulder dismissively.

A hand darted for the back of Zoro's neck, but, he was ready. Turning swiftly Zoro grabbed the wrist of the tall slender woman, holding it tightly he locked eyes with her. "What the hell do you think you're doing Boa?"

She stared at him, her eyes cold and full of hate, "Mihawk needs you to do something for him, and you _will_ do it." She hissed trying to wrench her arm free.

"No… I won't, the bastard knows I don't work nights. Besides it'll only be a few hours until I'm back at that shit hole tell him to keep his freaky beard on." Zoro pushed her arm away and continued to walk.

Boa stared at the green haired man's back as he continued his steady pace into the darkness. She hated that man with every atom of her being, he was one of the only men in their organisation who could beat her… other than Mihawk of course after all, she would be leader if he couldn't. Roronoa was above himself… and it was going to get him killed.

* * *

Sanji got out of his car feeling exhausted yet happy… considering he only had a few hours until he had to open the restaurant he hoped to sleep like a log. Holding his car keys over his shoulder he locked the car, waiting to hear the second clunk of the locks before unlocking his front door. He stepped into the house closing the door behind him. He leaned back against the door in the dark and closed his eyes to re-live the unexpected events of the night. His cat slinked her way around his ankles, purring deeply. The blonde flicked on the light and gently cradled the small black and white cat against his chest, her purring rumbling through his chest, "Hi little miss." he scratched under her chin tenderly, "I'm happy enough to purr too right now…" the cat snuggled her head against her owner and then made the all too familiar "feed me?" sound, making Sanji chuckle, "Come on then." he put her down and walked to the kitchen turning out the light as he went.

Sanji didn't need a light to work by in his kitchen; everything was set out exactly as it needed to be. Everything he needed was within reach depending on where he was standing and what he was doing. Sanji scooped up Calypso's food bowl, opening a cupboard and taking out a pouch of food all in one fluid movement. He deposited Calypso's meal on the floor; it was received with a happy purr. He smiled and carried on through to the lounge negotiating his way past the huge corner sofa and glass coffee table into the spacious and simply decorated bedroom.

Sanji was too tired to care what happened to his clothes right now so he threw them on the floor by the bed and slid under his goose-down duvet, body immediately relaxing into the soft sheets and pillows. Sighing happily he folded his arms under the back of his head. He drifted off wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Zoro got to the front entrance of the hotel, the underpaid doorman still working thanks to a large function of some kind in the restaurant and bar.

"Good evening Zoro." The man tipped his hat politely.

Zoro nodded in reply making his way past and through the hotel lobby quickly as a group of drunks sauntered over to the lift. He got there first and despite their slurred request for him to hold the lift he ignored them, wanting the space. He leant back against the wall, running a hand through his short hair. The afterglow of his interesting encounter somewhat dampened by that cold bitch… _Screw Mihawk__…__ I__'__ll deal with that shit tomorrow_.

Despite his darkening mood the word tomorrow induced a smirk… he'd told the blonde tomorrow and he'd agreed… perhaps tomorrow wouldn't be so shitty after all.

* * *

The blaring of his alarm was most certainly not welcome as Sanji woke with a jump slapping at the clock to shut it up. The dream he'd been having had included chiming earrings, ragged breath and flexing muscles… hence the state he was in. Looking down Sanji decided that the only thing he could do was have a cold shower, he most certainly couldn't wander into work sporting the rock solid erection he was currently adorned with, looking at the clock he had little time to sort it out himself. Sighing he pushed himself out from the warmth of the bed, sleepily making his way to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

* * *

"Hey Bro." A tall guy with crazy blue hair greeted him as he walked through the restaurant doors.

"Hey Franky," Sanji replied smiling, this guy had been part of a gang some months ago, explaining his…odd taste in hair colour. When he'd been badly beaten by members of a new up and coming rival gang he'd stumbled into the then run-down bar Sanji and his friend Chopper worked in. While Sanji had wanted to kick the guy out before trouble followed him in Chopper had been adamant he had to help him. Chopper was studying medicine at the local university, no matter who or what came his way, Chopper always had people's well-being in mind.

Franky had been thankful to Chopper and decided to stay on after it had taken him a month to recover in the shoddy flat above the bar. Initially he worked as the bouncer, helping to keep the less… cultured individuals out and allowing the regulars to enjoy their drinks in peace.

Sanji had been left the run down bar in his guardians will, it had once been a flourishing and well known restaurant until his guardian had become too ill to work. Sanji had been away at an affluent cookery school where he out shone even the teachers. His guardian didn't tell him how the business was falling apart, or just how ill he really was for fear of him dropping out. The old geezer had held on until Sanji had graduated, there at the ceremony to celebrate along with his prodigy. That had been one of the happiest times of Sanji's life so far. Even though when the blonde moved back into town and saw the state of the old man's affairs, learned the truth behind the business failing and came to the realisation that his guardian would not see the day he became a world renowned chef…Sanji was grateful that he had been allowed the time and worry free environment the old man had given him.

In the end the business went completely bust when Sanji had to stop working to take care of the old guy. It had been the least he could do for the man who had brought him up and introduced him to the joys of cooking. It had been a long and hard few months as he watched his guardian and mentor deteriorate, though he never lost any of his gruff humour. When the old man died everything had been left to Sanji. The blonde had to be thankful for the old man's foresight, the house they had shared was completely paid off, no mortgage to pay meant Sanji could just about afford to live off his savings for a while.

True, Sanji had slumped into a depression and refused to leave the house at first, but, thanks to friends of his guardian he wasn't allowed to wallow in his grief and was quickly set on the path to getting the restaurant back to its original state. It was a long haul, and through the coming months Sanji picked up a number of "staff" through various circumstances.

Chopper had been the first, although he had interviewed…well… pretty appallingly… there had been something about the guy that Sanji had taken to. After some coaxing the nervousness he had around people began to fade and they discovered his strengths. Chopper, being a medical student and having worked in his family's pharmacy, was exceptionally good at mixing cocktails. They went down a complete storm, so that once the bar was actually in an acceptable state presentation wise, their re-opening night was a cocktail recipe trial night. Now the so called "taste-testing" night was held once a week.

Franky had just never left after Chopper had taken care of his wounds. He had stayed in the crappy flat above the bar because he had nowhere else to go. He was a successful bouncer and had kept the peace without incident for months. One night, after a particularly long shift involving a very overzealous group of women on a hen night Sanji and Chopper were too tired to make their way home and Franky offered them his couch and spare mattress. When the two of them got upstairs they were amazed, the dingy crap-hole was totally transformed. Furniture had been repaired or replaced. It would have been decadent if Franky had been able to use new material in place of the salvaged remnants of the old furniture.

Sanji had immediately decided that Franky should help to re-vamp the bar… perhaps he could even help fix up the old kitchen too. That way the blonde could get the place back to its former, renowned glory. Franky was thrilled by the idea and agreed without hesitation.

The process was slow due to Sanji being unable to afford the materials needed, but, things began to improve. One night Franky had been bringing in some materials when one of the regulars asked what was going on. Sanji had explained and the man became very interested, offering to help.

Skeptically Franky had accepted the offer of help… and he was grateful he had when the man got stuck into what he was doing. Franky had heard this man in the bar before, coming out with the tallest tails he'd ever heard. It seemed there were two things this man boasted about truthfully; his craftsmanship and his dart skills.

The guy was called Usopp; he had wavy black hair and a very long nose. If his rather unique nose didn't stick in your mind his darts skills would. He could throw a dart at a brand new board, where there were no previous pock marks from other games, you could remove that dart and he would throw a second. The second would hit exactly where the first has; he could do this in succession all day without missing.

Usopp worked for a supplier's warehouse so he could get materials far cheaper than anyone else, especially if he used the stuff others wouldn't buy due to defects in the surfaces etc. making it difficult to work with.

Usopp could work with any material given to him, and, like Franky, he was a true craftsman. In no time the bar had gone from a mix and match look to a classy old-school type saloon bar.

It was at this time that the bar caught the interest of a business tycoon. He was what you could class as a collector…of businesses. He came to meet Sanji, bringing with him a briefcase full of cash and a proposal along with a very disinterested Grandson. Sanji was tempted to take the money and the business know how that Mr. "Call me Garp" had… that was until Garp suggested that prices should be increased so that only the "cream of the crop" would be their clientele.

Sanji immediately refused the money. This sparked the Grandson's interest, up to that point of the meeting he'd been leaning back in his chair at a dangerous angle picking his nose; sitting forwards he listened to the blonde carefully.

Sanji didn't want the bar cut off from what the business man classes as "the poorer individual". His wish was for the restaurant to become the restaurant it had once been and to serve anybody the wonderful food it created.

The Grandson had become quite animated by the time Sanji had finished speaking, but the business man was putting the money he'd been making a show of back into the briefcase. He told Sanji he wouldn't invest if Rif-Raff and such like were to be the customers

Sanji had shrugged and offered the man a drink before he left, which had been refused. The older man had left in a foul mood and Sanji had presumed that was the end of it.

A day or so later the Grandson had turned up on his doorstep nagging for a job and babbling that it would be a great adventure working for a strange man like Sanji.

Brow set to twitching Sanji had told the young man if he could fill the restaurant with customers before the end of service he could have a job. The blonde had been sure the hyperactive idiot would drive more people away than he would bring in… oh how he been wrong!

Not only had Luffy filled the restaurant, they had people waiting in a queue outside! Sanji had been forced to draft Franky and Usopp in to work as waiter and bar staff. Chopper was run off his feet trying to mix enough cocktails and Sanji was in his element in the kitchen as orders poured in. As the end of service finally came around, Sanji left the kitchen to fine the place still packed to the rafters. He had mingled with the diners, making easy conversation and smiling brilliantly when compliments to his culinary skills were made. By the end of the night he, Chopper, Franky and Luffy and been slumped in chairs tired but happy. That night Luffy had landed the job of being the "promotions guy." This was something he excelled at and the business kept pouring in.

There had been three new additions to the group just recently. Nami, whom he worked with at the gym, had been brought to the restaurant by Chopper. He knew her from university, she was on an accountancy course there, and had told her about the restaurant. While she had been surprised that the Sanji she knew from the pool was one and the same as the suit wearing, smooth talker some of the girls had mentioned at lunch a few days before she had quickly decided that this was where the blonde belonged. He seemed so much more alive at the Baratie. She had been talking most of the day with Sanji and the other men that worked there when it suddenly occurred to her that her book keeping skills could be quite useful. Not one to ever turn down a beautiful lady Sanji had agreed. That way his books would be up to date and he got to feel good about helping Nami out. She wanted to go travelling after university and the extra money from acting as the accountant to the Baratie was most welcome. She would even throw in on extremely busy nights and work behind the bar… for decent pay of course.

Only two days after gaining an accountant Sanji picked up a musician in the most surreal circumstances. There had been a loud crash outside while he and Chopper had been setting up the bar for service later in the day. They had rushed outside to find a flatbed truck had collided with a car right outside the bar. On the back of the truck had been a beautiful Baby Grand Piano. Apparently the owner of the piano had been playing it while the van had been moving; the spectacle had distracted an elderly man who crossed into the road without looking. In turn the oncoming car had swerved to avoid the man, hitting the truck. The piano and its player had been knocked from the truck, one of the sturdy legs had snapped clean off the piano pinning the player beneath it.

Chopper had gone into freak out overdrive until the pianist laughed. Thanks to him being so damn lanky he had escape any kind of crush injury from his piano, suffering bruising and grazes, but nothing more serious.

"Yohohoho! If I'd had more flesh on my bones I would have been in trouble!"

Sanji had almost fallen over hearing that, but had helped the man to his feet and offered him a drink along with the elderly man and the two drivers who seemed to be suffering from shock but nothing more.

The musician who had introduced himself as Brook had been hovering about anxiously outside with his cup of tea when Franky and Usopp had arrived. Seeing the damage done to the piano Usopp immediately offered to fix it up, which lead to Franky offering to take a look at the damaged vehicles.

Brook was so grateful but had no way of paying he insisted on playing live music at the Baratie free of charge by way of thanking the generous staff. After a little struggle getting the piano into the Baratie and clearing some space in the corner of the dining room Brook was soon playing his heart out. Despite them not usually opening for business until early afternoon, the music had pulled people in off the street and hot drinks along with appetisers were served. By lunch time Sanji had called Nami to see if she was available for work and had even resorted to allowing Luffy to wait on tables, under strict instructions that not only would Sanji stop feeding him, he would also remove several fingers should he touch the patrons food. Sanji had quickly decided he might as well have paid Luffy's wages in food considering most of his pay cheque went right back into the Baratie's profits.

With Brook proving so popular Sanji had asked him to stay on, just on the off chance that the man may agree to do the odd live session for them. He had been almost as overjoyed as Brook had been when the musician swiftly agreed to a full time repertoire. With business beginning to get on the hectic side, but still having so much to improve on Sanji had employed some of the people he trusted that had worked with his father. This drained their profits and had led to Sanji taking his second job at the South Blue Gym.

With Franky and Usopp working full tilt to try and get the kitchen completely restored, while working on an extension to both the dining and bar areas and Luffy slowly becoming more waiter than promo-guy, Sanji had nobody to work front of house. Even with the help of Patty and Carne in the kitchen he couldn't cook and work front of house. Around a week after taking on the extra kitchen staff Sanji was beginning to think about advertising for more staff… he didn't really like the thought of doing that though… his father had never done it, most of the applicants were usually there for the quick buck and left as soon as they had what they needed but … the Baratie was more like a family and only people that would fit in and work hard would be worth employing.

During a shift that had Sanji a frazzled nervous wreck, when he thought things could get no worse a fight broke out in the queue at the door. Sanji had dived out of the kitchen, smoothly avoiding all in his path. Though he had moved like lightning the fight was over and done with before he could do anything. There in the middle of the line of gob-smacked people lay three burly men on top of each other groaning and looking like they had had three colours beaten out of them… with a very delicate and refined looking lady perched on top, her legs crossed, chin resting daintily on her upturned palm. She smiled sweetly at Sanji.

"Oi! You can't do that bitch!" Shouted a man who was obviously part of the unruly group.

About to re-arrange the guys face with his dress shoe Sanji stopped dead when the woman calmly stood up and looked the guy dead in the eyes and said,

"I'm sorry… I beg your pardon… but were you just addressing me in that derogatory tone?" She raised a finely manicured eyebrow as she spoke softly… a cold shiver seemed to travel down the whole queue's spines.

The man shook his head and helped his friends up before swiftly leaving.

"Oh… you should so ask her if she needs a job." Luffy said with sparkling eyes as he chewed on a whole steak.

"O…Oi! Where's that steak from?" Sanji had growled, sending Luffy scurrying back to the kitchen. Pinching the bridge of his nose Sanji had sighed, got himself under control, apologized to the queue of people for the disturbance and offered a free aperitif to each of them upon entry. That done he offered his arm to the woman who had saved the day, insisting that she was to come to the head of the line. He saw to her personally as a gesture of thanks, providing her with a meal fit for royalty.

By the end of the shift Sanji had learned that the refined young woman's name was Robin. She had recently returned from an archaeological dig somewhere exotic and was currently taking things at an easier pace, while she tried to work up the funds to resume the dig that they had run out of funding on.

If Nami hadn't chosen that moment to swoop in and pretty much sign an employment contract for Robin, Sanji would have probably thrown himself on his knees and begged pathetically.

Not only did Robin make a very cultured and refined maître d' which took a lot of pressure of Sanji; she also turned out to be quite the entertainer. She was very quiet about it and brushed off the reactions she got telling them it was all "parlour tricks" … in reality her sleight-of-hand was second only to Nami's uncanny ability at pickpocketing… which she never did to customers… unless they were particularly rich and nasty to the other staff. Robin's talents and her sometimes rather…scary…demeanor meant the atmosphere in both the queue and the restaurant was calm, as it should be. Things were finally beginning to run in an orderly fashion.

Now all Sanji had to do was get the place profitable enough to give up his second job.

* * *

Zoro, as usual, woke before his alarm had chance to blare out, the soft click of the alarm mechanism enough to wake him. Six A.M. Wide awake he sat up and stretched. He had two hours before he had to be there… Going through his usual routine he went down to the gym and pummeled all hell out of the punch bag. He'd been asked if he wanted someone to hold the bag for him by a self-assured mountain of muscle he'd known had been watching him for the past ten minutes. With a smirk he nodded. Even with the punch bag between them Zoro had knocked the guy flat on his ass… three times.

Not so self-assured after the third time of ending up on the floor the guy had asked Zoro if he fancied sparring with him one day. Zoro had politely declined.

"No thanks, you'd probably break my arms or something. This," He pointed to the guy being on the floor, "I'm not really a fighter, just a bit stressed this morning." He shrugged and put a towel around the back of his neck before helping the man up.

"Must have a pretty stressful job then…" He said as he was pulled to his feet with no effort.

"I guess you could say that." Zoro said not giving away any details. He went back to his room, taking the fire escape so that he could run up the flights of stairs as the last part of his morning workout. Being on the top floor certainly helped keep him at the top of his game…

Panting lightly he let himself into his suite and headed straight for the shower, dumping the vest and sweat pants he'd worn in the gym on a chair just outside the bathroom. One the shower was on and the room was filling with steam Zoro stepped in. He gave a low hum at the heat of the shower, it reminded him of the scalding shower he had, had last night at the gym… and the reason behind the slight ache at the base of his spine. A lazy, lopsided smile slowly curled his lips. The more he thought about it the harder he got. Gritting his teeth he reached back and turned the shower to cold… He could wait until tonight…

* * *

He usually enjoyed his work at the Baratie… but today was different. Today he had something to look forward to at the end of it all. He had a spring in his step that was noticed by all. Nami pulled him aside and quietly tried to pry out of him what had him bouncing about like Luffy, but, he wouldn't tell. Discrete questioning from Robin, out right and blatant nosiness and even an attempt at reverse psychology didn't work. Sanji just wasn't up for sharing his little slice of happiness. Not that any of them minded it was about time that Sanji had a little fun. He worked himself to the bone day in day out, come rain or shine.

With everyone pulling together, though the place was busy, Sanji actually managed to get away on time. To make him even more giddy Nami had informed him that due to some family stuff old lady Kokoro had swapped shifts with her. That meant only one thing! Thanks to old lady Kokoro being… well… senior she always finished before it got dark, which left the pool area under Sanji's watchful eye from six o'clock.

Getting into his car Sanji turned up his stereo, let the windows down and drove over to South Blue Gym

* * *

Zoro's day wasn't going anywhere near as well as Sanji's.

Looking down at the fist bunched in his shirt Zoro considered cutting it off… _No… it's not even this guy's fault. Mind you, nor is it mine… yet here I am being pinned to a wall by a guy I'd really rather not hurt._

"Sir, please put me down, I know this isn't your fault and I also know I don't agree with having to do this to you… but… I need to know where your son is. If I don't find out and report back the matter will be escalated to the authorities and your son won't be given a second chance." He tried to explain clearly and calmly.

"I don't want my son to have a second chance with the likes of you! You were destroying him! That's why he ran." The man pleaded desperately looking between Zoro and the woman still stood in the doorway.

"Personally I think he has been given enough chances. You are getting soft Roronoa Zoro." She flipped her phone open and pressed speed dial. Soon she was talking to someone official sounding. "Yes, we have another defector." She began to relay the address.

Zoro shook his head, "Stupid bitch." He growled. Suddenly he was dropped; the older man who had, had him pinned lunged for the woman on the phone. Zoro darted between them.

"Sir, please, violence won't get through to her." He stated arms outstretched to prevent the man from passing.

"That bitch just turned my son in! He'll never be able to come back now! Like I care about "Getting through" to her!" He picked up a dining room chair and raised it. Over his head, intent on bringing it down on the woman.

A click could he heard as she started to turn to face the chair wielding man.

"Boa, No!" Zoro stood between them again. Shielding himself with his arms at the last minute, the chair was broken over him. Zoro, in retaliation, lashed out hitting a pressure point on the older man's neck and shoulder that had him out cold, sprawled on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Zoro fumed.

"I told you Roronoa, you're getting soft. Mihawk would have killed this unworthy filth just to get the message across to his son. Nobody. Defects." She said in a tone dripping with disdain. She smirked when sirens could be heard in the distance. "Still… it does not matter; the authorities will deal with this man." There was a bump above them then the sound of feet pounding down the stairs as a young man darted for the door. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow at Zoro.

With a grimace Zoro ran for the door, skidding to a halt on the hallway rug and barring the door. In front of him stood an athletic looking man with nothing but fear in his eyes.

"Please… please let me go, I… I won't ever come back. I swear! PLEASE!" When Zoro stood firm the man threw himself forwards to try and tackle him out of the way.

In one smooth movement, Zoro floored him. "Job done." He growled at the tall woman smirking down at the man. "I'm done for the day. Follow me this time and I'll kill you, I like my privacy."

She waved a dismissive hand at him.

With a snarl he left.

* * *

As Sanji stripped off his suit and put it neatly into the protective bag in his locker, the blonde he looked at the bench across from him, then snapped his eyes back to the inside of the locker. _Not a good idea to think about that when you have to wear these… _He held up the small pair of shorts.

A few minutes later he was sauntering out to the pool with his loose t-shirt and swimming shorts on. The butterflies in his stomach were intense and he couldn't help smiling brightly at anyone who made eye contact. Looking up at the large clock on the back wall his smile grew even wider – it was exactly thirty seven minutes past five. That meant twenty-three minutes until the pool was his and thirty-eight minutes until Zoro usually turned up. He climbed up to his high perch, waved at old lady Kokoro and took up his vigil over the pool.

By the time she was leaving Sanji was just about keeping his excitement bubbling under the surface. With it being the first day of the working week they gym always started to get quiet early… much to Sanji's dismay, the pool seemed busier than ever.

* * *

Zoro was ready for his swim. He needed the comfort of hearing the world muffled when he dipped under the water. He'd liked his job when he first took it… now he'd risen up the ranks and seen what the bastards higher up were like… he wanted out… but you didn't just leave that job. His job had been about being the best at what he knew he was good at, now… now he felt like a stuck up bastards lap-dog.

Once he was in the changing room, his work related dark thoughts began to take less of a precedence in his mind. He glanced at the broken mirror and the counter he'd been bent over the previous night and smirked. Stripping quickly, he pulled on his customary tight swim shorts, with a "snap" of the waistband he was ready to go.

* * *

_Six fifteen_… Sanji's eyes went to the males entrance to the pool and, like clockwork, Zoro appeared. Green hair, strong tanned body and dark eyes. Dark eyes that were locked on him right now. Sanji gave a small wave, which to his delight was returned. He watched as Zoro's concentration shifted to the pool, rotating his shoulders to loosen them up. Even from where he was sat Sanji could appreciate the subtle shift of muscle under bronzed skin. A light frown formed on Sanji's pale face when he noticed the start of some bruising on the man's arms and shoulder. _Wonder how he did that_…

The blonde had to grin when Zoro gave him a subtle salute before diving into the water. He carefully watched the first two lengths and decided that whatever had caused the bruising hadn't affected Zoro enough to slow his usual pace. Relaxing into his seat Sanji tried to keep his eye on the pool in general… not just Zoro.

Annoyingly the pool seemed to stay busy for longer than usual. Sanji was sat there willing people to finish up and leave. Would Zoro stay until people left? He huffed as he glared at a group of young boys, one of them was about to bomb the pool when he glanced up to Sanji, thanks to the look the life guard was giving the boy, looking sheepish, he slipped into the pool without a splash. Impatiently he watched the clock.

Zoro was taking it easy, he could have been finished by now, but, there were still people in the pool. It made a nice change to go at a leisurely pace. He watched under the cover of the water as people began to leave gradually. He took a quick look at Sanji and had to suppress a chuckle, the blonde looked like he was trying to burn a hole into the boy at the side of the pool using only his eyes. _So he wants this as much as me then… _

Sanji almost jumped from his high seat when Zoro pulled himself from the pool, his muscles shifting under wet bronzed skin in a way that had the blonde's breath hitch slightly. _He's leaving..No!...nonono!_ It was taking all of Sanji's restraint not to call out or just physically remove all the people in the pool… well, his restraint and the fact he had his nails firmly embedded in the arms of the chair so he didn't move.

He watched as Zoro ruffled the water from his short green hair, the disturbed water from his hair running down the back of his neck past those broad shoulders… Without even looking at Sanji he walked back to the changing rooms.

_GODDAMMIT! Stupid shitty people… _Sanji slumped in his seat and huffed loudly… _I need a cigarette… _

It was another twenty minutes before the pool cleared and Sanji was practically climbing the walls with frustration. He waved politely to the last lady to leave, but pretty much kicked the last guy in the ass as he left. With a growl Sanji dragged off his t-shirt and dumped it moodily on the floor deciding he needed to do something to take his mind of the fact he'd missed out on Zoro. He walked to the deep end of the pool and climbed up the ladders to the diving board, he by-passed the lowest, then the middle, going straight for the top.

With a smirk Zoro watched the blonde climb, he'd seen the moody way Sanji had thrown down his top and decided that teasing the blonde a little was fun. Waiting until the young man was concentrated on his climb Zoro slipped into the water.

Sanji stopped at the back of the diving board and took a deep breath before running up and launching himself off the board with a powerful push of his toned legs. With one arm tucked behind his back and one atop his head he twisted three times, lithe body holding a precise shape, the twists fast and neat before resuming his dive position and knifing into the water with a minimal splash. Everything became muffled as he disappeared beneath the surface he took a moment underwater before kicking back up. Taking a deep breath Sanji swam over to the side, resting with his arms folded in front of him. Heaving a sigh he shook his hair back into place.

"Sighing like that after such a perfect dive? … Does that mean you're a perfectionist?" Came a deep voice from behind him as hands ghosted up the pale back.

Sanji almost jumped out of the pool with shock, but, stayed facing out of the pool as a smirk curled his lips, heart beginning to race.

"I am a perfectionist, yes." He answered, "What about you?" He slowly turned to lean back against the pool side supported with his arms stretched either side of him.

"Perfectionist? Not really no." He shook his head as he moved closer. "Pool stayed busy tonight." He took hold of the ledge running around the pool just above the waterline. Leaning closer to the blonde, his body almost touching he watched the discrete bob of Sanji's Adams apple as he swallowed.

That powerful body so close to his own was making it hard for Sanji to think of a response.

"Mmm… thought they'd never leave, I thought you'd already gone." His heart hammered as Zoro lingered that little way out of reach.

"I decided to have a little break." He smirked, "You think I would miss out on the perk of coming to this gym that I discovered last night?" He whispered the last part right next to Sanji's ear and his smirk widened more at hearing the blondes breath catch.

"You…could have been busy." Sanji answered licking his lips nervously. The rich, low chuckle at his ear followed by a teasing lick caused Sanji to growl; he brought his legs up and wrapped them about Zoro's waist pulling him roughly against his own body.

"Impatient." Zoro chuckled before gently grinding against Sanji.

"Perhaps… I've been waiting all day." The blonde replied as he readily rocked his hips to match Zoro's movements.

"As have I."

* * *

Am I evil for stopping there...? Let me know! R&R. Make me happy now I'm back on my writing trip and an update may appear quicker XD

Oh... and someone check me out on DA ... let me know how my art is going too? I'm under the same username XD

Have a lovely day readers! *Sends much love for the time spent reading*

Arigatou~


End file.
